I Kill You?
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: "KRIS! DAEHYUN! Kumohon hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan mata melihat Daehyun meraih pisau yang entah bagaimana ada di sana. "DAE jangan!". "Akh!". "KRIS!". Air matanya bercucuran. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia memandangi pria yang tergeletak beberapa senti di depannya. "Hiks Oppa! Kumohon bertahanlah!" DAEBAEKRIS! GS BAEK! OS!


**I Kill You?**

Cast(s) : Kris, Baekhyun, Daehyun, usw

Genre(s) : Romance gagal/?, drama

Warning : GS! OOC! GAJE! TYPO bertebaran! Bahasa babak belur! EYD gak tepat! Dan penyakit sejenis lainnya! XD

.

* * *

.

"Masuklah! Sudah malam! Aku tak mau _dia_ pulang lebih dulu darimu!"

"_Ne_. _Gomawo_ untuk hari ini."

"…"

"Aku masuk _ne_. _Annyeong_!"

'Annyeong_! Jaga dirimu, _Baby_!'_

* * *

Angin musim gugur malam ini berhembus cukup kencang, terasa sangat dingin. Orang-orang lebih memilih berkurung diri di dalam rumah, berkelimun dalam selimut tebal nan hangat serta ditemani secangkir teh panas. Oh jangan lupakan api perapian yang menyala. Menambah kehangatan dalam dinginnya malam.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, namja satu ini lebih memilih menikmati hembusan angin malam daripada kehangatan selimut. Wu Yifan, sebutlah namja itu Kris.

Lelaki tampan berpostur tinggi itu duduk dengan damainya di sebuah kursi taman, duduk seperti orang bodoh yang terkadang merentangkan tangan guna merasakan hembusan angin menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Tak ada seorangpun di taman itu melainkan dia, namun apa pedulinya. Biarlah orang menyebutnya bodoh, baginya ini sama sekali tak bodoh, justru orang-orang itulah yang bodoh menghindari angin malam. Angin malam itu menenangkan!

Menenangkan?

Tentu saja! Jangan mencoba membantahnya kalau kalian sendiri belum merasakannya. Jangan mengomentari pendapatnya kalau kalian belum berani keluar dari selimut tebal itu. Jangan mengatai ia bodoh kalau kalian belum mematikan api perapian itu.

Inilah Wu Yifan. Tak seorangpun mampu mengerti jalan pikirannya sekarang. Apapun yang dia pikirkan terkadang selalu bertolak belakang dengan kebanyakan orang. Jangan salahkan dia. Salahkan saja takdir yang terlalu jahat padanya, hingga membuat ia lelah berada di jalur yang seharusnya. Dia bukan Wu Yifan yang bodoh lagi. Dia bukan lagi Wu Yifan yang percaya dengan omong kosong orang banyak. Dia Wu Yifan yang baru!

"_What the hell_!" umpatnya dengan suara pelan. Giginya terkatup erat, garis wajahnya tampak mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, pertanda emosi sedang menguasainya.

"Sekali lagi kau melukainya, kau akan menyesal, brengsek!" geramnya. Tidak. Ia tak bersama siapapun, dia sendirian di sana. Tak ada yang tau pada siapa dia berbicara. Tak ada yang tau siapa yang dia sebut 'brengsek'.

Seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan tau, Wu Yifan akan menunjukkannya padamu.

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

"Hei jantung bodoh! Berhentilah berdetak keras! Kau membuatku semakin cemas!" rutuk seorang gadis manis sambil memegang dan menatap dada kirinya.

Jantungnya yang ia katai bodoh itu tak mau berhenti berdebar keras sejak memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah tempatnya tinggal hingga ruang tengah. Kenapa berdebar? Karena ia sedang takut dan cemas.

Jangan bertanya kenapa lagi, aku benci menjelaskan sesuatu tanpa ada objek. Ikuti saja cerita ini!

Gadismungil nan manis itu mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya, berkali-kali ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ck! Spekulasi bodoh mana yang mengatakan hal itu mampu menenangkan, kenapa ia malah semakin cemas setelah melakukan metode itu? Jantungnya malah semakin berdebar kencang.

"Hah~ _dia_ pasti belum pulang! Mobilnya belum ada di bagasi! Ya! _Dia_ belum pulang! Jadi berhentilah berdebar kencang!" ucap _yeoja_ manis itu, atau panggillah dia Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun atau Jung Baekhyun mungkin. Dia mengusap dada kirinya pelan. Bermaksud menenangkan jantungnya.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, Baekhyun menaiki tangga, menuju lantai 2, di mana kamarnya dan _dia _terletak. Baekhyun melangkah dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan bunyi. Ia pun tak tau kenapa ia tak ingin menimbulkan bunyi. Hanya saja hatinya berkata ia harus.

'_Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia sudah pulang?' _Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang, ekspresi cemas dan takut berkompilasi di wajah manisnya.

Saat ini baru pukul 20.00 waktu setempat, memang biasanya _dia_ belum pulang sebelum pukul 21.00. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun tak enak, tak biasanya begini. Jika ia keluyuran sampai malam dan tentu saja sebelum jadwal _dia_ pulang, ia tak akan merasa cemas ataupun takut, lalu kenapa hari ini dia sangat cemas? Apa jangan-jangan _dia_ sudah pulang?

Ah tidak! Mobilnya tak ada! Tak mungkin _dia_ naik taksi kan? Baekhyun tau bagaimana _dia_ sangat tak suka menaiki kendaraan umum yang kotor menurut _dia._

Begitu terlarut dalam pikirannya, Baekhyun tak sadar, ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangan sedikit gemetar untuk meraih kenop pintu. Diputarnya perlahan dengan tangan gemetaran hingga pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia takut melihat kenyataan apa yang terpampang di hadapannya, namun rasa penasaran tak mampu ia kalahkan. Dia membuka matanya pelan.

Kosong!

Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega, ia menutup pintu kamarnya, dan segera mengelilingi kamarnya yang luas itu. Kosong! Benar-benar kosong! Baekhyun merasa sangat lega dan senang hingga tanpa sadar ia melompat-lompat kecil sembari berkata, "_Dia_ belum pulang! Yeee!"

**CKLEK**

**DEG**

Jantung Baekhyun serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Bodohnya dia! Dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi! Matilah kau Jung Baekhyun!

Dengan gerakan canggung Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya yang tadi dia angkat saat melompat-lompat. Tubuhnya terasa membeku di tempat, ia tak mampu berbalik untuk memastikan orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"_Very good_!"

Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdebar keras mendengar suara merdu nan dingin itu.

"Suamimu pergi bekerja, kau keluyuran dengan lelaki lain!" Suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini tak hanya dingin, namun nada mematikan juga mengiringinya.

Baekhyun membalik badannya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia tak berani menatap lelakiyang saat ini sudah berada di hadapannya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"O..Oppa," gumam Baekhyun pelan dan takut-takut.

"Kau memancing amarahku lagi Baekhyun!" tegas lelakiitu. Dia menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Dae-daehyun Oppa. O..Oppa salah paham," ucap Baekhyun lirih. Salah paham bagaimana maksudmu, Nona? Ah, atau haruskah kusebut, Nyonya?

"Salah paham katamu? Jangan membuatku terlihat sangat bodoh Baekhyun!" timpal lelaki yang Baekhyun sebut Daehyun itu keras.

Daehyun atau lebih lengkapnya Jung Daehyun, seorang presdir muda yang perusahaannya memiliki banyak cabang, baik dalam negeri maupun luar negeri, lelaki tampan berkulit tan, hidung mancung, bibir penuh. Lelaki dingin yang sangat pandai membuat Baekhyun mati kutu merupakan suami syah Baekhyun. Umur pernikahan mereka hampir mencapai usia satu tahun.

Tak tau harus membalas apa, Baekhyun memilih untuk diam.

"Kau kira aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan selama akubekerja? Kau kira aku hanya punya dua mata? _Yeoja _bodoh! Tak tau diri!"

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar bentakan suaminya. Ia sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini.

"Beraninya kau berselingkuh di belakangku! _Yeoja_ murahan!"

Seperti itulah Jung Daehyun. Emosinya sangat sulit untuk dikontrol jika itu berhubungan dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Dicintainya? Ya! Dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dia mencintai gadis itu melebihi apapun. Dan dia sangat benci ketika apa yang menjadi miliknya berpotensi(?) direbut orang lain. Dia sangat benci jika gadisyang dicintainya membohonginya.

"Aku bukan _yeoja_ murahan! Aku hanya keluar sebentar dengan temanku! Aku tak berselingkuh!" balas Baekhyun dengan suara yang cukup keras. Dia tau, ia malah semakin memancing setan dalam diri Daehyun untuk keluar.

"_Mwo_? Teman katamu? Apa seorang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang berciuman bisa disebut _teman_?"

"O..Oppa me..melihatnya?"

"Sudah ku bilang mataku tak hanya dua!"

"Ta..tapi—"

"Jangan mencoba berkilah lagi atau kau akan kembali terluka! Jangan buat pertahananku runtuh!"

Baekhyun memilih diam, dia tau maksud Daehyun. Daehyun tak ingin berbuat kekerasan lagi pada Baekhyun. Ya! Daehyun terlalu sering menyakiti gadisnya itu. Tak hanya sekadar fisik tapi juga psikis.

Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam ketika melihat kaki Daehyun melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kemarilah!" pinta Daehyun lembut.

Jangan heran kenapa dia berubah begitu cepat. Daehyun sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dia hanya akan berlaku dan berkata kasar saat Baekhyun membuatnya terluka. Dan sayangnya, itu sering kali Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun tak menuruti permintaan Daehyun, dia hanya diam di tempat. Bahunya mulai bergetar, dia takut.

Melihat tak ada respon yang berarti dari sang istri, Daehyun berjalan hingga dia dan Baekhyun hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Ditariknya dagu Baekhyun untuk membuat gadis itu menatapnya.

"Jangan melukaiku lagi Baekhyun sayang. Kau tau betapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau mencoba lebih?" Daehyun mengusap pipi kanan Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang.

"_Mi..mianhae_. A..aku selalu berusaha, tapi tidak bisa. _Nan mwothae,_" balas Baekhyun lirih.

"_Ania_! Kau tak pernah mencobanya!" cetus Daehyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya. Tatapannya menyiratkan cinta yang teramat dalam.

Melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang akan membuka mulut lagi, Daehyun segera membungkam bibir mungil sewarna cherry itu. Baekhyun terkejut karena mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Daehyun. Dia hanya diam, tak membalas dan juga tak menolak.

"Cium aku Baekhyun. Tenangkan aku," pinta Daehyun dengan bibir masih menempel pada bibir Baekhyun.

**.._..**

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, sayang. Sekarang tidurlah! Sudah sangat larut," bisik Daehyun. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"_Ne_. Oppa juga, tidurlah," balas Baekhyun sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Daehyun. Meski tak seluas dan tak sebidang milik kekasihnya, tapi bersembunyi di dada Daehyun yang berdetak cepat cukup mampu menenangkannya.

"Sekali lagi kau mendekatinya, kau akan menyesal, brengsek!" geram Daehyun pelan saat merasakan napas Baekhyun berhembus teratur.

Tak lama setelah itu, dia pun menyusul Baekhyun ke dunia mimpi.

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

"Sesuai rencana! Kita akan membunuhnya di pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun!"

Kris menatap orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Memberikan tatapan tajam penuh perintah. Ia tak sabar menunggu siang berganti malam hingga tiga kali. Ia membayangkan dirinya yang datang dengan gagah ke pesta ulang tahun gadis cantiknya. Berpura-pura tersenyum pada Jung Daehyun, bajingan yang merebut kekasihnya. Anak bajingan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Kris akan membuat Daehyun membayar untuk semuanya.

Senyum meremehkan terukir di bibir tipis lelaki tampan itu ketika bayangan Daehyun yang menghela napas berat melayang di kepalanya. Kris yakin, seumur hidupnya itu adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu. Membunuh bajingan yang sudah menodai kekasihnya, bajingan yang menanam benih di perut kekasihnya, bajingan yang seharusnya dipanggil _'Appa' _setelah benih di perut Baekhyun lahir. Dan Kris bersumpah, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Benih itu, ketika sudah lahir nanti hanya akan menggunakan sebutan _'Appa' _pada Kris seorang. Kris tidak peduli jika itu benih bajingan yang sangat ia benci.

"Tuan! Semua sudah siap! Rencana siap dijalankan!" kata seseorang yang berdiri di depan Kris setelah membaca sebuah pesan. Kris mengangguk, orang-orang yang tadi berhadapan dengannya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Kris menyeringai, "Tunggu aku Jung Daehyun!"

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

"Oppa! Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Daehyun yang sedang duduk di sofa menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Baekhyun sedang memakai gaun merah dengan desain yang simple namun elegan. Gaun itu hanya menutup sampai lututnya saja. Gaun itu tanpa lengan, di bagian dada terlihat simpel, hanya bagian pinggang yang sedikit rumit. Tapi Daehyun suka, gaun itu tidak terlalu ketat, perut Baekhyun yang mulai buncit pun tersamarkan. Dan yang paling penting, Baekhyunnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pilihannya itu.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya menunggu. Ini sudah gaun ke-8 yang dia coba dalam sehari ini. Baekhyun tak tau apa lagi komentar Daehyun kali ini. Belahan dada yang terlalu rendah, bagian perut yang terlalu ketat, bagian belakang yang mencetak bokong (*ups maaf), desain yang terlalu rumit, warna yang terlalu kusam, bagian belakang yang lebih mewah dari bagian belakang, punggung yang terbuka, belahan rok yang terlalu panjang. Baekhyun tidak tau komentar seperti apa sekarang.

"Warnanya sangat cocok di kulit putihmu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Belahan dada tidak rendah, desain tidak terlalu rumit tapi elegan, bagian perut tidak ketat. _Good_! Ambil itu saja! Aku suka melihat istriku memakai gaun itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Akhirnya selesai juga. Ia sudah lelah dan sangat lapar. Dia sudah sangat ingin makan ramyun pedas, entahlah janinnya sepertinya ingin sekali makan makanan pedas itu. Sejak tadi pagi, keinginan makan ramyun pedas tidak hilang-hilang. Daehyun tidak mengizinkannya karena makanan itu bisa membuatnya sakit perut. Ya, Baekhyun tidak lupa ia selalu sakit perut setelah makan ramyun pedas. Tapi dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Dan Daehyun berjanji akan membelikannya ramyun pedas setelah membeli gaun dan pernik lainnya.

"Oppa! Kita makan ramyun pedas dulu ya?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Iya, Cantik. Semuanya sudah dibeli, saatnya memenuhi keinginan bayi kita," balas Daehyun. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menerima, ia suka melihat Daehyun yang tidak marah-marah. Apapun yang dilakukan Daehyun ia terima saja, karena apapun itu tidak akan pernah mengubah perasaannya. Jantungnya tidak berdebar cepat ketika Daehyun mengecup bibirnya, sedangkan ketika Kris menciumnya ia merasa akan segera mati karena jantungnya yang berpacu, kepalanya yang pening. Ah! Baekhyun merindukan kekasih blasterannya itu.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Daehyun lembut. Daehyun memang begitu, berkepribadian ganda kalau Baekhyun menyebut, kalau baiknya sangat sangat sangat baik dan lembut, kalau buruknya, sangat kejam dan kasar.

"_Anio_. Aku hanya membayangkan ramyun pedas," jawab Baekhyun berbohong. Daehyun hanya tersenyum, dalam hati ia berkata, _'Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan bajingan itu.'_

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

Hari yang Kris tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Kris senang bumi berputar lebih cepat. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia takut Baekhyun terlanjur mencintai bajingan itu jika mereka lebih lama bersama. Kris tau bagaimana Daehyun memanjakan Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun tidak melakukan kesalahan –melibatkan Kris-. Bukankah wanita itu makhluk lemah? Sangat lemah terhadap pesona memabukkan. Jatuh cinta ketika ia dimanjakan (*woi ini gak benar!). Kris bukannya menilai Baekhyun rendah, tapi Kris hanya ingin berjaga-jaga. Sebelum terlambat dan Baekhyun terlanjur mencintai lelaki itu. Kris akan menyakiti gadis yang ia cintai kalau itu terjadi.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya pada orang-orang suruhannya. Mereka semua mengangguk tegas.

"Bagus! Ayo berangkat!"

**.._..**

Kris meludah melihat apa yang dia pikirkan benar-benar terjadi. Daehyun mengetatkan keamanan rumahnya. Di gerbang saja ada 6 orang pengawal, Kris yakin di depan pintu ada lebih banyak, belum lagi di kiri kanan rumahnya dan di belakang. Kris tidak bodoh, karena itu Kris membawa 23 (*umur Baekhyun XD) orang pengawal. Ia bertepuk tangan sekali, puluhan lelaki berbadan tegap sontak mendekatinya.

Pengawal Daehyun terkejut melihat jumlah pengawal Kris yang sangat banyak, salah satu di antara mereka menekan tombol kecil di jam tangan mereka. Kris tau mereka sedang memberitahu rekan mereka bahwa di luar ada bahaya. Kris tersenyum remeh, melihat gerombolan orang keluar. Jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari orang-orang Kris, tapi Kris tidak peduli, orang-orangnya terlatih semua. Dan Kris yakin pengawal-pengawal ini tidak bodoh, mungkin ada dua atau lebih di dalam.

"Urusi mereka! Begitu selesai susul aku!" perintah Kris. Orang-orangnya mengangguk paham. Perkelahian pun dimulai, Kris hanya diam memerhatikan, menunggu ada celah untuk masuk. Kris menyeringai melihat beberapa orang pengawal Daehyun mulai tumbang, ia segera masuk, tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama.

Benar saja, Kris langsung dihadang oleh 2 orang pengawal ketika sampai di depan pintu. Kris tidak mau membuang tenaga. Dia ingin cepat.

DOR

DOR

Keduanya jatuh tertelentang, Kris memang sangat ahli dalam menembak. Setiap sore Ia menyempatkan diri berlatih menembak. Kris tersenyum, memasukkan pistolnya kembali ke saku, masuk ke dalam rumah dengan gaya _cool_-nya. "_We will see_ Jung Daehyun," bisiknya pelan sembari menyeringai.

**.._..**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cantik!" sapa Kris dengan senyum menawannya. Gadis cantik dalam balutan gaun merah itu mendongakkan kepala, melihat orang yang menyapanya. Ia terpekik tertahan begitu melihat Kris. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa masuk?

"Oppa! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. Ia melihat sekeliling, mencari Daehyun di kerumunan tamu undangan, tapi dia tak melihatnya.

"Menjemputmu baby Bacon," jawab Kris santai sembari tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat dan pening. Lelaki di depannya memang orang gila, kenapa dia tersenyum begitu lebar saat Baekhyun begitu mencemaskannya? Bagaimana kalau Daehyun melihatnya? Tak hanya Baekhyun, Kris juga tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku akan baik-baik saja. Daehyunlah yang harus kau cemaskan," ujar Kris tenang.

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata kecilnya, memandang Kris curiga. Apa yang direncanakan Kris? "Oppa! Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada sayang. Aku hanya berencana membawamu ke rumahku hari ini."

"Oppa! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, Wu Baekhyun!" tegas Kris dengan nada serius.

"Aku Jung Baekhyun sekarang."

"Tutup mulutmu!" geram Kris. Kris sangat benci mendengar nama Baekhyun disandingkan dengan marga bajingan itu.

"_Shit_! Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Baekhyun terperanjat mendengar suara bariton suaminya. Astaga! Baekhyun sangat takut melihat ekspresi Daehyun. Matilah dia! Kris hanya tersenyum remeh. Kris benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia membuat Daehyun semakin marah.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Jung!" sapa Kris dengan nada remeh.

"Sialan! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Perhatikan kata-kata Anda, Tuan Jung yang terhormat! Begitu banyak orang di sini. Jagalah harga diri Anda!"

**.._..**

Baekhyun merinding melihat tatapan Daehyun dan Kris. Mereka adu lempar tatapan dingin, seolah ingin membekukan lawan mereka. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, ia tak pernah membayangkan Daehyun dan Kris akan bertemu seperti ini. Ketika mereka bertemu dalam keperluan bisnis saja akan berakhir perkelahian.

"Baekhyun! Kemari!" perintah Daehyun. Baekhyun terkejut ketika ia akan mengangkat kaki, Kris membuka mulut.

"Baekhyun! Tetap di tempatmu!" Baekhyun pun bingung, ia ingin mengangkat kaki tapi kakinya terasa membeku.

Daehyun mengalihkan matanya dari Kris dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Kau tidak mendengarku? Kemari!"

Kris juga menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Tetap di tempat!"

"Kemari kataku!"

"Tetap di tempat kubilang!"

Daehyun dan Kris kembali adu tatap, tatapan mereka sama sengitnya. Astaga! Baekhyun ingin sekali lari dari rumah ini. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Tatapan Daehyun dan Kris sama-sama mengerikan.

"Kau lihat? Dia lebih menurutiku daripadamu! Betapapun kau berpura-pura ia mencintaimu, hatimu tidak akan bisa dibohongi. Baekhyun hanya mencintai Wu Yifan bukan Jung Daehyun!" kata Kris remeh.

Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya, dia ingin sekali meninju muka Kris.

Kris tertawa sinis, "Kenapa diam? Merasa kalah? Aigoo! Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Jung! Apa enak memiliki istri yang mencintai lelaki lain?" cibir Kris.

"Kau benar-benar memancing amarahku Wu!"

"Ehm! Itulah yang kulakukan. Kau terpancing? Bagus pukul aku kalau begitu, aku tak sabar ingin membunuhmu!"

"_Damn_!"

BUGH

Daehyun meninju hidung Kris kuat, darah mengalir di lubang kanan hidung Kris. Kris mengusapnya pelan lalu tertawa remeh. Baekhyun bergidik ketakutan melihat Daehyun dan Kris yang sama-sama emosi.

BUGH

Kris balas meninju hidung Daehyun, tak sampai berdarah, karena Daehyun sempat mengelak.

"Oh! Hanya seperti ini kekuatanmu Wu!" cibir Daehyun. Dan setelah itu perkelahian yang sesungguhnya benar-benar terjadi. Para tamu undangan berhamburan keluar rumah, takut mereka terlibat. Baekhyun sudah menjerit meminta mereka berhenti, namun keduanya sibuk dengan lawan mereka.

"KRIS! DAEHYUN! Kumohon hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun. Daehyun dan Kris tidak memedulikan.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata melihat Daehyun meraih pisau yang entah bagaimana ada di sana. "DAE jangan!"

"Akh!"

"KRIS!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Air matanya bercucuran. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia memandangi pria yang tergeletak beberapa senti di depannya.

"Hiks Oppa! Kumohon bertahanlah!"

"A-aku tau ini adalah akhirnya Baek huk. Ja-ga dirimu! Ja-ga bayi kita huk! A-aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian." Baekhyun menarik kepala Daehyun ke pangkuannya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi Daehyun. "Berbahagialah dengan Kris huk. Maafkan aku karena huk sempat memisahkan kalian."

"K-kris.." panggil Daehyun lemah.

Kris yang terdiam denga pistol di tangannya, mengalihkan mata pada Daehyun. Dia tidak tau kenapa, tapi dia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ketika dia membayangkan Daehyun sekarat.

"Ja-jaga Baekhyun dan anakku! A-aku percayakan me-mereka pada-mu!"

"DAEHYUN!" pekik Baekhyun sembari menangis keras.

**. . .**

* * *

**. . .**

"_Ayahmu memperkosa dan membunuh Ibu Daehyun karena kalah tender, saat itu Ayah Daehyun yang mendapatkan tender. Karena itulah Ayah Daehyun juga membunuh Ayahmu. Ibumu bunuh diri karena suaminya yang memperkosa dan membunuh sahabatnya telah mati."_

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku mendengarmu dari awal! Maafkan aku, Dae," gumam Kris sembari mengusap foto yang terpajang di hadapannya.

"Daddy! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak seorang anak laki-laki mungil nan manis.

"Iya sayang! Masuklah ke mobil dengan Mommy lebih dulu." Anak manis itu menuruti perkataan Ayahnya. Ia berlari keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan foto orang-orang tak dikenalnya yang sudah pergi.

"Dia sudah besar, Dae. Sebentar lagi dia akan masuk taman kanak-kanak. Dia tumbuh tampan dan ceria. Aku pulang dulu!"

"Daddy! Tadi itu Ayah ya?" tanya anak laki-laki manis yang duduk di jok belakang. Kris dan Baekhyun berpandangan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan malaikat kecil mereka itu.

"Iya. Tadi itu Ayah. Kenapa Daehyun-_ie_ tidak mau menyapa Ayah?" balas Kris.

"Daehyun-_ie_ belum siap. Tapi Daehyun-_ie_ akan selalu mendoakan Ayah!" jawabnya ceria. Kris mengacak rambut anak itu sayang.

"Anak Mommy sangat pintar!" Baekhyun mengecup kepala anak mereka –Daehyun- dan memindahkannya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Mommy? Apa tidak apa Daehyun-_ie_ duduk di pangkuan Mommy? Apa adik bayi tidak kesakitan?" tanyanya polos.

Kris dan Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bocah kecil itu. Kris kembali mengacak rambut putranya itu. Baekhyun mengecup pipinya berkali-kali.

'_Terima kasih, Dae!'_ batin Kris.

**.**

**END**

**.**

Mianhae atas kegajean fic ini, menulis dalam suasana hati dan pikiran buruk bukanlah keahlianku, tapi aku butuh untuk mengalihkan pikiran.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah bersedia baca dan review. Aku menyayangi kalian~


End file.
